


The Sky and Her Fallen

by ashtree15, calexb1001



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Grounder Culture, M/M, Plotty, Worldbuilding, its gonna be long ya’ll, the 100 Make Their Own Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtree15/pseuds/ashtree15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/calexb1001/pseuds/calexb1001
Summary: Claudia has been numb for months and couldn’t even bring herself to care. Being sent to the ground with a bunch of teenagers was just one of those small inconveniences that she couldn’t be bothered with. Armed with her cleverness and spite, she joins the 100 in surviving the ground. It’s gonna be epic.





	1. The Fall

  **Claudia**

 

 _Pain_.

 

 _The_   _nasty_ _bump_ _on_ _her_ _head_ , _don’t_   _fall_ _into_ _unconsciousness_ , _might_ _not_ _wake_ _up._  
_The_ _tightness_ _around_ _her_ _chest_ , _the_ _shiv_ _strapped_ _to_ _her_ _body_ , _hard_ _to_ _reach_ _but_ _not_ _impossible_.  
_The_ _drop_ _ship_ _bursting_ _into_ _flames_ , _fire_ _retardant_ _blanket_ _under_ _the_ _seat_.  
_The_ _engines_ _stopping_ , _get_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _entrances_ _and_ _strap_ _in_.  
_Death_ _seems_ _likely._

 

 _Wake_   _up_.

 

With those thoughts running through her head, the girl opened her eyes and saw. The seat belt was cutting into her chest, and the shaking of the drop ship wasn’t helping the bump on the back of her head. _Well_ _Claudia_ , _you’ve_ _really_ _fucked_ _up_ _this_ _time_ , the girl thought to herself.

The green eyed girl wasn’t sure if landing herself in the skybox was punishment for crimes in a past life or if she was just that unlucky. She really shouldn’t have fought the guards when they came to get her, but they shouldn’t have been dicks about waking her up. Claudia was never one to wake up pleasantly, mostly because it was like all her senses come to life all at once, and it sometimes overwhelmed the girl.

There were teenagers screaming around her as they hurdled toward what Claudia assumed to be Earth. She had never contemplated actually going to Earth, simply because she thought it wasn’t possible due to the absurd amount of radiation in the atmosphere.

“Stay in your seats!” a blonde girl shouted and Claudia winced at the sharp sound. She looked around and saw two delinquents unbuckling themselves. They were floating in the air and clearly enjoying themselves, and the girl couldn’t believe how fucking stupid they were.

“Hey, shits for brains! Sit the fuck down, or you’re probably gonna die!” Claudia yelled hoping the dumb bastards would listen to her. No such luck, and she abruptly forgot about them as the drop ship crashed without warning. It was silent for a moment until it was interrupted by an Asian guy, who looked vaguely familiar.

“Listen. No machine hum,” he said marveling at the fact.

“That’s a first,” the guy with goggles commented from next to him.

After getting past the shock of finally landing and not dying a horrific death, the delinquents started to move around and untangle themselves from the straps. Claudia was having trouble getting the belt open due to the shakiness of her hands.

“Move idiot, let me do it,” the guy next to her interrupted her pathetic attempts by smacking her hands away. Before Claudia could punch the lanky boy for touching her, his hands worked deftly at the belt quickly releasing her.

“First of all, don’t fucking touch me. Second, thanks for help, pretty boy.” Claudia smirked and pushed past him, ignoring the shakiness of her body. At the end of the aisle, she turned around to look at him.

“Well, are you coming or not?” she asked sarcastically. The boy eyed her warily and after deliberating for a couple of seconds, nodded sharply.

“The name’s Murphy, what about you, ray of sunshine?” Murphy countered.

“Not that’s any of your fucking business, but it’s Claudia,” she said pushing passed the crowd of sweaty teenagers with Murphy following closely at her back.

“…toxic,” Claudia caught the tail of the conversation happening at the door between the blonde girl from earlier and a older guy with slicked back hair. _Well_ , _that_ _seems_ _shitty_ _but_ _not_ _the_ _worse_ _way_ _to_ _go_ , she thought sardonically.

She halted near the arguing pair, less interested in their fight and more interested in escaping the metal box. “Just make out already,” Murphy muttered from behind Claudia. She smirked at the derision in his voice.

“Bellamy?” A dark haired girl questioned, pushing her way through the crowd. Claudia could practically hear the awe in her voice, and she got a pang of longing when looking at the pair.

“My God, look at how big you are,” the newly named Bellamy remarked in amazement. When the girl finally reached him, the pair quickly hugged. Claudia didn’t think that they were lovers, with the girl being as young as she is. _Maybe_ _friends_ _or_ _somehow_ _related_ , she questioned to herself, but she felt like there was more to the story.

“What the hell are you wearing, a guard’s uniform?” The girl questioned, pulling at Bellamy’s clothing.

Claudia looked more closely at Bellamy, noticing the how the uniform hung in places, and how Bellamy shifted around like he wasn’t used to the weight of it. All of the guards on the Arc liked to have their uniforms perfectly fitted and walked around like a bunch of overhyped peacocks. _Emphasis_ _on_ _the_ _cocks_ _part_ , Claudia bemused to herself.

“I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has to keep an eye on you,” Bellamy said smirking at the younger girl. The dark haired girl quickly hugged him again. Claudia personally couldn’t stand all the lovey dovey shit, so she was almost glad when the blonde girl interrupted the pair.

“Where’s your wristband?” the blonde asked and Claudia could practically hear her mind working.

Looking down at her arm, Claudia finally noticed the blinking metal band wrapped around it and the pins prickling at her skin. She had been so caught up with the pain in her head, that she didn’t even notice the other pains in her body. _Someone_ _gave_ _me_ _jewelry_ , _and_ _I_ _don’t_ _even_ _know_ _who_ _to_ _thank_ , Claudia contemplated.

The girl turned her head towards the blonde and said rudely “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

Immediately the delinquents started murmuring “No one has a brother.” “That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found in the floor.” Claudia wasn’t stunned, or at least that’s what her raised eyebrows expressed. She made it her mission to never show her surprise. She knew there were many things hiding in the Arc, and a girl in the floor was the least of her concerns.

Octavia tried to lunge at the crowd, but her brother held her back. “Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by,” he murmured soothingly.

“Yeah? Like what?” she asked jerking away from him. Personally, Claudia could care less about what others thought of her, but the dark haired girl seemed to mind quite a bit. Maybe next time she heard someone saying something about the girl, she could give some pointers on how to keep their stupid ass opinions to themselves.

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years,” Bellamy said smiling at his little sister. _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _would_ _you_ _want_ _your_ _baby_ _sister_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _first_ _person_ _to_ _step_ _foot_ _in_ _a_ _potentially_ _life_ - _threatening_ _area_ , Claudia made a face, disbelieving that someone could be so stupid.

All thoughts quickly left her head, as Bellamy turned and started to open the doors. They quickly opened and sunlight peaked through. Claudia forced her eyes to stay open against the stinging light. She backed up a bit into Murphy, trying to avoid the teenagers inching the door. He slightly adjusted so no one would accidentally bump into Claudia. Neither acknowledged the change in positions.

When the fog finally cleared, the sight took Claudia’s breath away. All she could see was green, and she had desire to run as fast she could into the woods and never look back.

Octavia took a couple of small steps forward and exhaled. All the delinquents watched on anxiously. Finally, she jumped down to grass covered Earth. The first person to step foot on the planet for hundred years, and everyone would know her to be the first.

“We’re back, bitches!” Octavia screeched, and the 100 took that as the signal. Teenagers started running off in every direction, screaming in joy.

Not wanting to get trampled, Claudia waited. Murphy took a cue from her, staying where he was. The drop ship was almost empty when she deemed it safe enough and started to walk off the ship. Claudia stopped at the end of the ramp and looked around at the vast green forest. She started to kick off her boots.

“What are you doing?” Murphy questioned, looking at her strangely.

“If this is gonna be the first time I step on Earth, I want to fucking feel the grass beneath my feet,” Claudia snapped and finally got her boots off. Murphy just smirked shrugging his shoulders and kept standing where he was behind her.

When Claudia stepped off the ramp and onto the grass, she felt some of the numbness that had been plaguing her for the last three months melt away. It left her slightly dizzy. She wasn’t ready for onslaught of emotions. With her feet digging into the dirt and her face tipped up toward the sky, she felt alive. There was something else she was feeling. It wasn’t quite peacefulness, more like feeling that she was finally home.

 _No_ _one’s_ _gonna_ _take_ _this_ _away_ _from_ _me_ , Claudia thought savagely and basked in the sunlight.

  
_I’m waking up to ash and dust_  
_I_ _wipe_ _my_ _brow_ _and_ _I_ _sweat_ _my_ _rust_  
_I’m_ _breathing_ _in_ _the_ _chemicals_  
_I’m_ _breaking_ _in_ , _shaping_ _up_ , _then_ _checking_ _out_ _on_ _the_ _prison_ _bus_  
_This_ _is_ _it_ , _the_ _apocalypse_  
_Whoa_  
_I’m_ _waking_ _up_ , _I_ _feel_ _it_ _in_ _my_ _bones_  
_Enough_ _to_ _make_ my _systems_ _blow_  
_Welcome_ _to_ _the_ _new_ _age_ , _to_ _the_ _new_ _age_  
_Whoa_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _whoa_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _I’m_ _radioactive_ , _radioactive_  
_Whoa_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _whoa_ , _oh_ , _oh_ , _oh_ …

 


	2. The Wrong Fucking Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia meets the gang and, subsequently, judges everyone.

 

_Girls like her were born in a storm._

_they have lightning in their souls,_

_Thunder in their hearts,_

_and chaos in their bones._

 

 

**Bellamy**

 

 

Turning away from his sister, Bellamy scanned the surrounding area. A girl standing near the ramp caught his attention. There wasn’t anything striking about her, not that he could tell with the distance between them. Her hair was shaggy and cropped short to her scalp, and the sun shining down on her seemed to turn it into spun gold. She seemed small compared to the lanky boy standing slightly behind her, watching the area around them cautiously. The girl seemed to be soaking up the sun. Bellamy couldn’t stop staring at her face, envious of the look of peace she had.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, the girl snapped her head in his direction. She stared at Bellamy for a couple seconds, before turning slightly to look at his sister. Her eyes seemed to soften when she gazed at Octavia, then as quick as it came, it was gone. Aiming a smirk his way, she turned to the boy guarding her and said something to him that made him bark out a laugh. Together they turned and walked towards the drop ship, splitting up when girl headed directly to the group while the boy went to the group of delinquents standing near the edge of the clearing.

“Bell?” Octavia’s voice snapped him out his observations. He turned to his sister and saw her looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“What, little sister?” Bellamy questioned, stretching his lips into a smirk.

“Who were you staring at? Do you know ‘em or something?” Octavia wondered, looking at him suspiciously.

“Nope, just scoping out the general population,” Bellamy grinned winningly, hoping Octavia would let the subject go.

“Mmhmm, would you look at that little pow wow,”Octavia nodded her head in the direction that the small girl had gone. Now that Bellamy looked closer, it seemed that the nosy blonde from earlier was holding court with Jaha Junior.

“Well, why don’t we see what bullshit blondie is complaining about now.” Bellamy replied, already walking towards the group with Octavia at his heels.

 

 

  
**Claudia**

 

 

“This is where we need to get to if we want to survive.” Walking up, Claudia could hear blondie explaining something to the dark skinned boy standing next her. Both of them were looking down at a map. The green eyed girl settled against the ramp, content to stare at that the duo while they talked about the blonde’s father. Claudia watched as the boy with goggles creeped up behind the pair, curious to see what they were up to.

“Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer,” Goggles teased looking in between the two, lingering on blondie. Claudia noticed him straining to see past the pair to get a glance at her.

“You mind?” The dark skinned boy warned gruffly, pushing Goggles backward slightly. His Asian friend was behind him, looking at the potential conflict with worry. Claudia wondered if he was brave enough to step in if things became violent, as it tended to do where teenage boys are concerned. _God, he looks so familiar,_  Claudia thought to herself ruefully.

“Whoa,” Goggles stated nervously backing away with his hands slightly up, and the green eyed girl could tell he was harmless and wouldn’t stand a chance against the other muscular boy. Claudia was about to make a sarcastic comment about toxic masculinity to divert attention away from the mousy boy, when she spied Murphy coming with a group from the corner of her eye.

“Hey, hands off of him. He’s with us,” Murphy announced, glancing slightly at Claudia. Claudia smirked and nodded, _why not let let Murphy collect some followers._

“Sure. He can be with us,” she added in a sickeningly sweet voice. Surprised, the blondie and the dark skinned boy turned slightly having not noticed the small girl before. With all eyes on her, Claudia skirted around the ramp to stand beside Murphy.

“Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are,” the muscular boy argued, glancing at Murphy. _That’s ironic seeing as how you’re the dick that pushed Goggles_ , Claudia thought sarcastically. Murphy shifted and was about to retort when a new voice interrupted.

“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?” Bellamy shouted, and Claudia turned to look at him and his sister. His posture was relaxed and confident while hers looked tensed. It seemed like she was practically foaming at the mouth for a fight. The green eyed girl had felt his eyes on her earlier and couldn’t figure out why he had singled her out. _It’s not like he’s my type,_ Claudia smirked to herself. Murphy nudged her slightly, seeing the smug look on her face.

“We need to find Mount Weather. My father said that’s where the supplies are,” the dark skinned boy stated calmly.

 _Oh, harsh. Jaha sent his own son?_  Claudia had thought the boy was someone important, probably the blonde as well. They both had the self-righteous look of someone who grew up on Alpha station. _But we all ended up in the same place_ , she mused.

“Screw your father. What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little princess?” Octavia snarked, looking directly at the so-called princess. Claudia huffed, trying to stifle her laughter while Clarke looked vaguely annoyed at the nickname.

“And are we really going to listen to the genius who thought it would be a good idea to ship a hundred teenagers off to a potentially irradiated planet without any supplies located on their actual fucking ship?” Claudia added incredulously. Everyone seemed surprised when she spoke, but Claudia didn’t know why they would assume that she didn’t have a opinion on their current situation.

Octavia nodded at her, and they shared a small smile. The princess’ voice brought them back to the conversation.

“Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, because that’s where the supplies are. The longer we wait, the hungrier we get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? It’s twenty miles to Mount Weather, so we need to leave now,” the princess argued passionately. Claudia had to give it to her, the blonde knew how to sway a crowd.

“I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change,” Bellamy challenged the Alpha station teenagers, with Octavia nodding along to his words.

“Privileged? Nobody’s privileged on ground,” Claudia said with her eyebrows raised at Bellamy. Did he not know what being on the ground did them? _Everyone was equal here, there were no stations and no privilege,_ the green eyed girl thought fiercely.

Claudia’s words were barely heard because the other delinquents had started murmuring in favor of Bellamy’s declaration.

“You’re not listening. We all need to go,” Wells said desperately, looking around at the crowd. Claudia could tell he was used to be listened to and was frustrated when the displeased teens ignored him.

“Look at this, everybody… Chancellor of Earth,” Murphy snarked, pushing Wells slightly. The small girl rolled her eyes when the teenagers laughed.

“Think that’s funny?” Wells demanded, looking directly at the wolfish boy. Murphy’s answer was kicking Wells’ feet from under him.

Claudia watched as the princess struggled to get to her friend, only to be held back by one of Murphy’s minions.

“No, but that was,” Murphy said sarcastically, looking down at the fallen boy. Wells struggled to stand and put his hands in, what Claudia assumed to be, a fighting position. As they were circling each other, Wells struggling with his bum leg, a boy with long dark hair fell from the drop ship and landed between the fighting boys. The delinquents went silent.

 _Well, I am never going to let Murphy live this down if I have to save his pretty ass from fucking Fabio,_ Claudia straightened up, preparing to step in.

“Kid’s got one leg. How about you wait until it’s a fair fight?” the spacewalker not so much asked, as demanded. Claudia wasn’t ever gonna admit that she was impressed, but the kid had a lot of balls looking at Murphy that way.

“Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next,” Octavia suggested, walking towards the group. The delinquents surrounding them started laughing at the bold girl. Claudia huffed in amusement, running her hand through her short mess of hair. She felt a pang when remembered the loss of her hair. The incident was always at the back of Claudia’s mind, and she had to shake herself back to the present. Bellamy came up behind Octavia and was looking at her in disbelief.

“What? He’s cute,” Octavia said mischievously, looking up at her big brother with twinkling green eyes. Her brother wasn’t fooled and looked down at the teenager.

“He’s a criminal,” Bellamy warned, grabbing Octavia’s arm and pulled her away from the group.

“They’re all criminals,” the girl protested as Bellamy dragged her away. Claudia thought Octavia acted meeker around her brother, like she was trying to damper her personality. _Best not to think about the relationship of the Ark’s only pair of siblings_ , Claudia thought, _besides what do I know about having a sibling?_

Claudia’s eyes followed the siblings as Bellamy continued to argue with Octavia until she said something that made him stare at her. Claudia turned away from the arguing siblings and scanned the area. Murphy had stormed off after Spacewalker, or Finn if she remembered correctly, had broken up his pissing match with Wells. She saw the princess kneeling in front of Wells and started over towards two. Spacewalker beat her over, but Claudia contributed that to the fact that he much longer legs than her. _I hate tall people_ , Claudia thought resentfully.

“Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?” Finn asked, with his hands in his pockets. The green eyed girl wasn’t surprised the he included himself in the princesses’ little adventure. He seemed the type to do potentially dangerous stunts to impress a girl.

“Right now. We’ll be back tomorrow with food,” the blonde announced standing up, looking at Finn and Wells. Claudia stopped beside Goggles and his friend, close enough to hear the conversation but not close enough to be included.

“How are the two of you gonna carry enough for a hundred?” Wells asked gruffly. Claudia could tell he didn’t like the idea of the princess and Finn going together for a stroll in the woods. The princess seemed to be all business and no play though. Finn looked around and spotted the two boys beside her and grabbed their shoulders, pulling them over.

“Four of us. Can we go now?” Finn suggested. The two boys looked bewildered, not knowing what they had been volunteered for. When Finn had dragged over the two helpless boys, he had helped make up Claudia’s mind.

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to hoard all that yummy, probably moldy, food to yourselves, now would we?” Claudia hummed. The group turned towards her and seemed to look down so they could see her properly. _I fucking hate being short_ , Claudia though spitefully.

“Sounds like a party. Make is six,” Octavia announced, making Claudia grin with delight. The dark haired girl had been keeping Claudia entertained for the short duration that they had been on the ground. She couldn’t wait to see what else Octavia did. Her brother was right on her heels and seemed shocked that she had volunteered.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy demanded, pulling at Octavia’s arm.

“Going for a walk,” Octavia replied, not looking at Bellamy. _That’s a good strategy, ignore him till he goes away_ , Claudia mused.

“Hey, were you trying to take this off?” the princess questioned. She was looking directly at Finn, and Claudia noticed the scratch marks on his bracelet. The green eyed girl hadn’t given much thought to the piece of metal jewelry, but she assumed that it had something to do with the Ark.

“Yeah. So?” Finn shrugged, looking at blondie as she came to stand in front of him. He looked at the princess like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“So? This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead,” the blonde explained impatiently. The information that the blonde just supplied Claudia with had the opposite effect. It was like a switch had flipped in her head. She suddenly despised the wristband and wanted it gone as fast as possible.

“Should I care?” Finn mused. The princess looked at him, like she couldn’t believe how obtuse he was being.

“Well, I don’t know. Do you want the people you love to think you’re dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying,” the blonde retorted. Claudia couldn’t control the anger that was leaking out of her, quickly overtaking the numbness that had been her constant companion for the last three months.

“So we’re test subjects for the adults? They didn’t want to risk their own skin, so better to use children?” Claudia blurted out angrily. Her thoughts were swirling like a hurricane bent on destroying anything in its path.

“There are others, children, on the Ark that don’t deserve to die. We need the Ark to come down if we want to survive the ground,” the blonde argued self-righteously.

“The Ark is corrupt and diseased! The Chancellor and his guards jail and kill anyone they please,” Claudia raged. Some in the group nodded, agreeing with her words while others looked bewildered at her anger.

“You can’t punish the few for the crimes that people in power do,” the blonde justified, looking directly at Claudia.

Claudia smirked bitterly. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess.” She kept quiet after she had her say but didn’t break her stare. _Better to pick your fights,_  Claudia observed, _don’t show your hand too early_.

“Okay, now lets go,” the blonde said after a couple of minutes of silence. The group started to break apart, but Claudia took a couple deep breaths, trying to push her simmering rage back underneath her skin. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up, and her eyes met the dark ones of Goggles.

“I’m Jasper Jordan, and this my partner in crime, Monty,” Jasper said introducing himself and waving towards his shadow. Claudia pasted a smile onto her face, relieved to finally put names to the boys’ faces.

“Claudia, I’m Claudia,” the small girl said, and Monty flinched back slightly. His eyes were wide as though he had just seen a ghost. He recovered quickly, and his smile was just as fake as her’s. _Do I look familiar to him as well?_  Claudia wondered.

“Come on, guys,” Finn urged when he passed by, looking at her slightly from the corner of his eye. He pulled Jasper and Monty along heading toward the forest. Claudia watched Bellamy reluctantly saying goodbye to his sister, and the princess walked over to Wells. They immediately started whisper arguing, that ended with the blonde walking away.

“Be safe, Clarke!” Wells yelled desperately. It hit Claudia like a lightning bolt to the heart. She knew who Clarke Griffin was, and she knew her mother was. _Her mother was there that night when Claudia dragged Ana and she was there when Ana d—,_ Claudia ruthlessly stopped the thought from fully forming. _Breath deep and forge_ t, the small girl kept repeating her mantra for the last three months.

Claudia focused on putting one foot in front of the other and filed in behind Clarke and Octavia.

“Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine,” Octavia taunted, staring challengingly at Clarke.

“Before you get any ideas, I don’t care,” Clarke pointed out, not looking at Octavia.

“Before any of you get any ideas, what the fuck?” Claudia mocked as she slowly walked behind the group into the lush forest. Who knew what they would stumble across?

 

 

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. this work is only for fun, not for profit. I do not ow. any material from the 100, Nikita Gill, or Robert Frost.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’ve made it till end, you obviously saw something you liked in my story :) Thanks so much for checking it out and let me know what you think, or maybe you have some predictions. It’s gonna get wild y’all. This is my first story on archive and pretty much just my first story in general. I love the idea of exploring the idea of grounder culture and making the 100 much more independent. See you next time :)
> 
> P.S. I don’t own the 100, just having fun in the universe. I also don’t own the lyrics to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> P.P.S. thanks to my wonderful sister, @calexb1001, for being there to bounce ideas off of and editing :)


End file.
